robloxqwertyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pump Shotgun Mk II
|manufacturer = Vom Feuer |sold in = |price = $82,500 (Conversion at Weapon Workshop) |unlock = |related = Pump Shotgun |variants = |origin = Austrian |caliber = 12 gauge |firemode = Pump-Action |reticle = Shotgun |anim = Firearm Large |driveby = |flags = |filename = |spawnmap = No |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Vom Feuer Pump Shotgun Mk II is a weapon that appears in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Doomsday Heist update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The weapon is the Mark II version of the Pump Shotgun, turning into a custom Remington 870 as opposed to a Mossberg 590. It features a rail accessory similar to a Black Aces Tactical Quad Rail, a pump handle similar to a Magpul M-LOK Forend, and an AR-15 stock, which is identical to a Magpul UBR collapsible stock. Additional changes over the base version are a rounded trigger guard and a FAB Defense AG-43 ergonomic pistol grip, as well as different iron sights. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The weapon is very similar to the default shotgun. It still shoots 8 pellets per shot, at the same rate of fire, pellets causing each 32 damage instead of 29 with a -50% malus against vehicles like every buckshot-shooting shotgun. Pellet spread is more focused than other shotguns if you add a muzzle brake, slightly increasing the weapon's effective range at the expense of the probability of hitting a target at close range. Overall, the weapon remains weak compared to the Assault Shotgun, that shoots pellets of the same power, and despite shooting only 6 per shot shoots 3 times faster. Despite remaining outperformed by the Assault Shotgun, the true strength of the Pump Shotgun Mk II is its access to special ammo. Special ammo does not change the weapon's capacity. It has access to hollow-point, incendiary, armour-piercing and explosive ammo under different names. Hollow-point and armour-piercing double the damage against unarmoured and armoured targets meaning the shot is devastating, incendiary weapons seem to have an higher chance than most weapons to set the target on fire although the chance is not 100%, and explosive rounds are equivalent to those of the Heavy Sniper Mk II although limited due to a shotgun's range. Costing $75 per shot, it is the cheapest explosive available, it can destroy most NPC vehicles in one shot and player-owned vehicles within 2. GTA Online Overview |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery HUD File:Pump-shotgun-mk2-icon.png|HUD Icon First Person PumpShotgunMkII-GTAO-Holding.png|Holding PumpShotgunMkII-GTAO-Aiming.png|Aiming PumpShotgunMkII-GTAO-Sights.png|Down the sights PumpShotgunMkII-GTAO-Reloading.png|Reloading Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be converted from a Pump Shotgun at the Weapon Workshop, for $82,500. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Pump Shotgun Mk II is manufactured by Vom Feuer, unlike the standard Pump Shotgun, which is manufactured by Shrewsbury. This makes it the only Mark II weapon to have a different manufacturer than its standard version. See Also *Pump Shotgun - Standard model. Navigation }} Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons manufactured by Vom Feuer Category:Mk II Weapons